


ART: Ginny in Pansy's leash

by Prince_Mardoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, BDSM, Collars, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Leashes, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Mardoll/pseuds/Prince_Mardoll
Summary: Just Ginny in Pansy's leash.





	ART: Ginny in Pansy's leash




End file.
